HalfBlood Teachers
by sunshine everlasting
Summary: As part of their DADA education Students of Hogwarts must learn from a group of mysterious Half-Bloods. Warning a little language here and there
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV:**

The conch horn blew three times signaling a meeting. I met up with Annabeth and we headed to the big house together.

"What do you think happened this time?" She asked taking my hand.

"Who knows" I said.

We spent the rest of the walk guessing what went wrong in the world this time. Nothing attacked us so I figured we weren't in any immediate danger. We broke apart and went to our respective sides of the ping-pong table. After everyone was seated Chiron began to explain how we were taking a trip to England. One person from each cabin (with the exception of the Stolls) would go to a school for wizards named Hogwarts and help teach them. Naturally everyone wanted to know why in Hades would some on go to a school named Hogwarts. Apparently it was a very prestigious school (named after a pig's skin problem.) Everyone was very excited to go to England; until we found out we had to go by plane.

"Zeus has agreed not to strike you out of the sky", Chiron assured, "It's perfectly safe!''

"Agreed not to strike us out of the sky?" someone asked

"That's comforting." Someone else commented.

"If Thalia is on the plane he wouldn't dare blast it to bits" Will Solace pointed out.

"Not only that but he would have killed one of every gods child" Annabeth added

"So?" Drew asked.

"So, he'd have nine angry Olympians on his hands" Annabeth concluded.

Nico frowned "don't you mean eleven?"

"Technically Hades isn't an Olympian, Hera doesn't have kids and neither does Artemis."

"That makes it ten angry Olympians"

"I don't think Aphrodite is going to miss Drew."

Reluctantly everyone agreed with Annabeth's logic and we began to form a list of kids who would be going.

Our final list of kids looked like this:

Zeus-Thalia

Poseidon-Me

Hades-Nico

Hera-N/A

Demeter-Katie

Hestia-N/A

Athena-Annabeth

Aphrodite-Drew

Hermes-the Stolls

Artemis-Thalia

Apollo-Will

Hephaestus- Jake

Dionysus- Chaster

Ares-Clarisse

Oracle of Delphi-Rachel

**Harry's POV**

I was waiting at the train station for a group of exchange students from America. Dumbledore called them his "special project" and had asked Mr. Weasley to pick them up. Ginny was talking to Hermione, Percy (Weasly) was writing a letter to either Penelope or Mr. Crouch his boss whom he idolized. The twins were nowhere to be found and I was talking to Ron. I was looking for a group of oddly dressed and confused wizards. Instead a group of teenagers my age came over. One with messy black hair and sea green eyes had his arm around a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Another girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes was glaring at every one; there was a big muscular girl who looked like she wanted to throw a bus at someone, a girl with Weasley red hair, a boy who seemed to hide in the shadows and so on. The boy with black hair introduced himself as Percy which made _Percy _look up from his letter. The grey eyed girl was Annabeth, Spiky was named Thalia, bus girl was named Clarisse, red head was named Rachel, and Shadow boy was named Nico. The strange thing was none of them seemed to have a wand or know very much about the wizard world. For example they knew the rules of Quidditch but they didn't know that Ireland won the Quidditch world cup this year.

We made it to the Leaky Cauldron without any sort of accident which seemed to surprise the exchange students. I had a history of strange accidents but this was different, it was like they spent their entire lives waiting for an ambush. I had a feeling this was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

We stood in the train station completely lost. We'd been told the Hogwarts express was at platform 9¾. Only problem, there was no platform 9¾ just a wall in between 9 and 10. I was tempted to iris message Chiron but I didn't know what mortals would see so we decided to wait. Sure enough, like a group of angels, the Weasley family showed us how to get through. We sent Percy through as a test first since he was invincible and all. He lived.

After we all made it through we said goodbye to the Weasly family and boarded the train. We all split up into groups and found our own compartments. I ended up with Thalia Nico and Percy. About half way through the train ride Nico left as a shadow. I couldn't really blame him my ADHD was killing me Thalia and Percy didn't seem any better.

After an eternity the train finally stopped. A giant man was yelling "First year!" I figured he'd know what to do. "You the American students?" he asked. I nodded. "This all of ya?" he asked. I did a quick head count, everyone but Nico was here. There seemed to be a lot of shadows so I felt safe to say we were all accounted for. He motioned for us to get in the boats which Percy seemed happy about.

I was in a boat with Thalia, Percy, and a shadow that seemed to have no owner. By the time the boat ride was over I was shaking. Tonight we would tell a room full of mortals our secret, and from what I heard it was a very big room.

**Harry POV**

The start of term feast started out normally, first years where sorted, Dumbledore welcomed everybody, and then the feast began. The entire time I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen this year; the entire school had been assigned a paper on one of the Greek gods without any reason. It was rather interesting to learn about the Greeks in the end I did my paper on Poseidon, Ron did Ares, Hermione did Athena, Ginny did Artemis, the twins did Hermes, and I think Draco did Hades (he's dark like that). After the feast the group of exchange students from the half-blood school in America walked. Ron was convinced the girl named Annabeth was a veela which made Hermione roll her eyes.

Dumbledore stood up to welcome them then he began explaining who they were "These are our half-blood friends from America" he said; "now I know you think I mean half-blood wizards but they're not. In fact there not even wizards at all.'' I could almost feel Malfoy rolling his eyes. "They're half Greek god" he finished.

You could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet. The boy named Percy stepped forward "Hello, my name is Percy Jackson and I'm a son of Poseidon." Then Annabeth stepped forward "my name is Annabeth Chase and I'm a daughter of Athena." Then Thalia "my name is Thalia Grace I'm a daughter of Zeus and a huntress." Then Nico "I'm Nico and I'm a son of Hades" it went on like this for a while until every Olympian was accounted for except Hera. Last was the long lost Weasley sister stepped up "I'm Rachel Dare and I'm an oracle."

"I hope she's not anything like Trelawney'' Muttered Hermione.

I nodded. Honestly I'm really getting tired of her predicting my death.

After the introductions Dumbledore explained how we would learn hand to hand combat from them as part of our DADA education.

**Sword Fighting will be taught by Clarisse LaRue and Percy Jackson**

**Knife Fighting will be taught by Annabeth Chase and Drew Tanaka**

**Archery will be taught by Thalia Grace and Will Solace**

**Greek History will be taught by Jake Mason and Chaster**

**Nico Di Angelo will be assisting Professor Hagrid in care for magical creatures**

**Katie Gardiner and Travis Stoll will be assisting professor Sprout for Herbology**

**Connor Stoll will be assisting Professor Flitwick for Charms**

**Rachel Dare will be assisting Professor Trewaley for Divination**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hello dear readers, you may have noticed I have not spoken thus far in the story. Any ways this story takes place after the Titan war, and before the Giant war in PJO time in HP time it is Harry's fourth year and just so you know there will be no Tri-Wizard tournament happening in this Fanfic. Now on with the story!)**

**Percy's POV:**

I know demigods naturally had bad luck but teaching with Clarisse? She didn't even use a sword! I think the fates had it in for all of us. I got stuck with Clarisse, Annabeth got stuck with Drew, Thalia got stuck with a guy, and Katie got stuck with Travis. Travis wasn't complaining but Katie was, very loudly.

**Fred's POV:**

George and I became fast friends with the Stoll brothers; they've played some pretty funny pranks. George thought the golden mango was good, personally liked the Easter bunnies. Connor agreed with me but Travis seemed a little upset over the prank.

Connor told me Travis had a crush on Katie and had always pulled pranks on her to get attention but the chocolate bunnies had been some sort of breaking point for her. Poor bloke didn't know where the line was till it was too late.

It reminded me of my younger self when I would try to get Katie Bell's attention. Maybe that was last year but at least now she could tell me from my look alike. You know what they say Great minds fall for people with the same name.

**Annabeth:**

"Drew?! What did I ever do to make the fates hate me so much?! I know they like to pick on demigods but this was uncalled for! Cruse the Fates for sticking me with her Curse Aphrodite for having kids like Drew! Cruse that drakon for making sure Drew had to come instead of Silena! Curse it all!" I screamed at nothing.

Percy and Thalia came running in during the middle of my rant and tried to calm me down but I wasn't hearing it.

"Some poor kid it probably going to get skewered because she has no idea what she's doing!" I yelled.

"Annabeth relax", Percy said, "she'll probably just do her nails and ignore everyone and you'll be free to teach your lesson."

"You better be right Seaweed Brain." I said seething in anger. If he wasn't I might be tempted to skewer Drew.

**Ron POV**

From the common room everyone could hear Annabeth screaming in some foreign Language. I tried to start a betting pool on what language it was but buzz kill Drew had to ruin all the fun.

"It's Greek you moron." She informed me rolling her eyes

"Awww is wittle Drew getting her feelings hurt?" Connor said in a voice you would use with a small child.

"Shut up Connor" Drew snarled pulling out her knife.

"According to Annabeth you don't know how to use that thing"

"Remember what happened to you and your brother after the incident with the mango?" Drew asked calmly. Connor didn't answer but his face visibly paled.

"That's what I thought."

**(A/N: and scene! What did you think? I know your just dying to tell me! Just push that beautiful little review button and tell me your thoughts! Muchas ****Gracias!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:I was going to wait to update this but I have an issue with patience so I'm updating now. Enjoy! I would like to take this moment to thank all the wonderful reviewers out there)**

**Annabeth POV:**

Percy was actually right about something! Who knew? Drew just sat in her little secluded corner and did her nails. She only had to participate for the first five minutes when we had to show the kids what a duel looked like then she would scurry back into her little corner and fix her damaged nails.

Hermione seemed to get over her not liking me and we started talking about the history of Hogwarts between classes. Next I had the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Hermione said there was this really difficult boy named Draco Malfoy, joy.

I could pick him out of the crowd the minute he walked in. He strutted around like he owned the place. ''Mud blood" he sneered. I rolled my eyes "go to the crows" I muttered in Greek since I didn't think Teachers were supposed to curse their students in a language they understand.

I called Drew over so we could start; she looked over everyone she stared at Draco a little longer than the others. Creepy she was supposed to be a teacher; then again she sat in a corner all day and barley acknowledged her 'students'.

We started the duel and I could tell she was trying to impress Malfoy because it lasted six minutes instead of the usual five. After she lost she walked back a little slower than usual and her nail polish seemed to have disappeared.

**Percy POV:**

Teaching with Clarisse did have a bright side, if you looked hard enough.

I had more practice with a sword

That made me better than her

That bothered her

She didn't have an electric spear

She couldn't electrocute me

She basically let me take over after the first lesson. Wise Girl helped me make a lesson plan the night before so for the first time ever I was organized. First me and Clarisse would duel then we'd teach basic techniques and make sure everyone did everything right. Who knew teaching could be so easy?

I'd made friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione (who really reminded me of Annabeth). Draco Malfoy drives me up a wall and the Weasley twins need to be kept away from the Stolls. The bright spot in my lessons with the Slytherins was Draco sucked at swordplay and I was free to point that out. He kept making smart remarks about how mental we were to believe in Greek gods; nearly drowning during a water break shut him right up. I'd be hearing from someone later but for right now it was worth it.

**Thalia POV:**

Teaching with Will wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, Will kept his distance and I got to show off my improved archery. Unfortunately not all boys had quite learned that yet but not many try to get near you until you've got an arrow at their neck.

A quick word about some of my students

Ginny was most definitely my favorite

Ron was a bit of a flirt

Hermione was Annabeth's British twin

Neville had a lot of potential

Draco is lucky I didn't electrocute him

**Nico POV**

It didn't take long to figure out Hagrid enjoyed very dangerous monsters, lucky him having a horde of monster attracting Demi gods wandering around. I wanted to start with Hellhounds but Percy said he wanted to be their when everyone found out he had a pet monster.

I started with Cerberus which much to my surprise Hagrid had another Cerberus named Fluffy. During one of the lessons Annabeth had a break and came to watch a lesson, Cerberus went insane saying she promised him a game of fetch, she tried to protest saying she made that promise when she was twelve but Cerberus wouldn't hear it. In the end she ended up playing out of fear if she didn't the dog would start eating first years.

**Katie POV**

The one thing I loved about Herbology with Travis was I was surrounded by deadly plants that I could threaten him with. If he put a toe out of line there was a Devil's snare behind him, it was a rather nice deal but I couldn't understand why he wanted to do Herbology with me instead of charms with his brother.

**Rachel POV**

The one thing I learned about divination was to pass you had to predict lots of suffering and sadness. The teacher did have a bit of the oracle but refused to acknowledge it did not come and go at will. Instead she had people reading tea leaves and looking into crystal balls. I found it utterly ridiculous and slightly offensive.

**Harry POV**

The half-bloods were some of the strangest teachers I had ever met, and that is after you get over the fact the most of them are between sixteen and eighteen. The oldest looked fifteen but she was really in her mid twenties.

We had Percy and Clarisse first. Gryffindor was put with Slytherin. Normally I would be upset put after five minutes Malfoy vs. guy with sword got pretty funny.

Everyone walked down to the field were archery, sword fighting, and knife fighting would take place. The Slytherin and Gryffindors huddled around Percy and Clarisse who were standing on a group of blue mats.

"Before we start me and Clarisse are going to show you what a normal duel looks like" Percy said.

"Clarisse and I seaweed brain" Clarisse corrected

Percy rolled his eyes and pulled out a ballpoint pen

"What are you going to do with that?" Draco sneered.

Percy uncapped the pen and it grew into a glowing bronze sword that 'just so happened' to be pointed at Malfoy. After he shut up Percy and Clarisse began the duel, it lasted a good fifteen minutes but Percy won in the end. He didn't say anything but he appeared pleased, Clarisse noticed too.

"Oh shut up! Not everyone gets to be invincible like the great Percy Jackson" she said rather accusingly.

He laughed and started to show people basic moves.

After sword fighting we had knife fighting with Annabeth and Drew. I got the feeling Annabeth and Drew didn't like each other considering you could hear Annabeth screaming in a different language from the common room last night. The few words I did understand were Drew, Dragon, and Silena.

Annabeth was talking with Hermione who'd been ahead of everyone and Drew was sitting in a corner filing her nails. Hermione joined us as Annabeth walked over to the center on the mat. Malfoy had the nerve to call her a mud blood; any other teacher would have given him detention but she muttered something in the language she'd been screaming in and pulled out a knife.

Drew joined Annabeth in the middle of the mats and looked over everyone. Her eyes rested on Malfoy before she turned to Annabeth and pulled out a knife. As they began to fight I glanced over at Pansy she looked rabid. After six minutes the fight was over and Drew had lost. The lesson was very similar to Percy and Clarisse's.

After knife fighting Annabeth had a break and walked up to the castle with me, Ron and Hermione. Ron was still convinced Annabeth was a veela which made the walk rather awkward for him. Hermione and Annabeth launched into a long discussion about architecture until we got to the doors of the castle.

"What class do you guys have next?" Annabeth asked

"Potions'' Ron answered.

"Well good luck" she replied, "I have to go make sure Travis is still alive then see how Nico is doing."

She jogged down the trail leading to the green house and I couldn't help thinking I was right about this being a very interesting year.

**(A/N: you know that saying "Always start with the end in mind"? yeah, I don't really listen to that one so I have no idea where this is going. But it's more fun that way! Any ways any suggestion on what you think should happen should be included in your review! Just so you know I have written a few of the chapters after this one so it might be a while before your idea appears, but it will be there! And you can make sure of it by pressing that nice pretty review button!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy POV**

It'd been a week since the almost drowning one of my students 'accident' and no one had said anything so I figured I'd gotten away with it.

Today was the first hogsmeade trip. I don't think I'll ever understand the wizard world's obsession with pigs. According to Harry many couples went to hogsmeade on a date, for right now all the campers would be going as a group but maybe later in the year…

**Katie POV**

I was about to feed Travis to Fluffy the Cerberus! For the first Hogsmeade trip all the campers were going in one big group. Travis felt the need to point out that couples would to Hogsmeade together and Travis's idiot logic lead him to the conclusion that since we would be in the same group we were technically on a date. Travis's reasoning also landed him on a date with Annabeth which would make a certain son of Poseidon very, very, angry. Maybe I'll get lucky and Percy will drown him. Why does he care so much anyways?

**Thalia POV**

Katie Gardiner had to be one of the blindest people in the entire world! She couldn't tell Travis Stoll was head over heels in love with her. I mean come on! Even I could tell and understanding men is not my strong point.

**Hermione POV**

Going to Hogsmeade with the half-bloods was… interesting. Nico would disappear and reappear seemingly out of thin air, Clarisse was threatening to electrocute everyone, Thalia offered to show her what real electrocution looked like, Travis and Katie where bickering and every so often a weed on the side of the trail would reach out and grab Travis by the ankles. When we got to Hogsmeade they all broke off into smaller groups. Travis and Connor went in the direction of Zonkos, Katie and Thalia waited five minutes before pulling out two black cloaks that covered their faces and followed them down the trail. Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel went to Honeyduke's, Chaster, Jake, Nico, and Will went to the shrieking shack, Clarisse went to the owl post and Drew went to three broomsticks. They all were most defiantly an accident waiting to happen.

**George POV**

The Stoll brothers met Fred and I at Zonkos as planned with two cloaked figures following behind. We really came just to look but we decided to buy this weird Muggle jar thingy just to make the two mystery figures curious.

**Katie POV**

They ended up buying one of those prank jar things that shoot those weird colorful things in your face. Considering past pranks this was a big step down. Thalia and I left the store slightly disappointed we hadn't caught them pulling a bigger prank.

When we started walking back we noticed these flying balls of snow kept hitting us which didn't make any sense since it was the beginning of September. We discovered the source of the snowballs were the two red headed twins the Stoll's had been with earlier. Under normal circumstances people would turn and run, Thalia did better. Two arrows missing the twins by inches stopped the rain of snow balls.

**Harry POV**

Fred and George came running back from Zonkos screaming bloody murder. They said a cloaked figure shot two arrows at them missing them by inches. My first thought was deatheaters until two girls came down the same path doubled over from laughter wearing the cloaks in question.

"y-you tried to kill us!" stuttered George."

"If I was trying to kill you you'd be dead by now." Thalia said gasping for breath

"You barely missed us!" Fred nearly shouted.

"On purpose, if wanted to hit you I would have!"

Thalia and Fred got into a very loud conversation until Katie and George had to pull two apart.

Thalia was saying something to Katie, and she didn't look happy, I was beginning to think it would be a miracle if everyone survived the year

**(A/N: so Thalia and Fred now do not like each other, partially because Fred's a guy. We'll see were this relationship goes its probably not going to be pretty. Anyways their enemyship (HA! I just made a new word!) is not way I created the A/N. I created this to tell you to review. Lately I've been asking you to review; now I am commanding you to review. I feel kind of bad about demanding reviews but they just warm my heart and I can't get enough of them. So Review, or else!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Katie POV**

My morning was pretty normal, up until the moment I looked into the mirror and found my Hair had changed color. When most people discover their hair has been dyed green they go in search of the culprit, that's exactly what I did. Still wearing the 'save the earth' t-shirt and running shorts I slept in, I stormed out of the girl's dorms and into the common room. Some frightened first year told me the Stolls were in the dining hall; naturally I stormed in there too. Ignoring all the looks I was getting walking down the corridors I began plotting the Stoll brother's death.

**George POV**

A big oak door swung open raveling a rabid looking Katie Gardiner.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS STOLL!" she shouted.

The people who weren't staring before were staring now. Katie marched up to Travis her green hair flying wildly behind her. Poor bloke didn't even know what hit him, one minute he was smiling up at her with a haughty expression on his face, the next he was dangling from the ceiling from some sort of viney plant thing wrapped around his ankle. She stood up on the chair he'd been sitting in a minute ago so their faces we about even.

"Now Katie I know your angry" Travis began nervously but Katie cut him off.

"ANGRY DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW! GREEN HAIR?! WHAT IN HADES WHERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Well I was thinking you like green plants not brown plants so you would want green hair instead of brown hair."

Katie looked like she was going to slap him but Will Solace and Jake Mason pulled her off the chair. She let them drag her out of the hall. Percy came and cut Travis down, they both walked out of the hall without saying anything.

By the time Herbology rolled around Katie's hair was back to brown but she wouldn't acknowledge me, Fred, Connor, or Travis.

"So is she never going to speak to him again?" Fred asked Connor.

"Yeah, she's fine. They do this all the time, Travis pulls something, she breaks his nose or blackens his eye, somebody drags her away she doesn't talk to either of us and the cycle starts over again." Connor replied.

"That's got to be annoying." I commented.

"It's fine as long as you're not in the line of fire. At first their fights would attract a lot of attention, like this morning, but after a while people just got used to it." Connor said.

"Shut up and pay attention" was the first thing Katie said to our table.

**(A/N: Ohhhh Katie's angry! What's her revenge going to be? Tell me your guess in a review and along with what you think her evil plot is, tell me your thoughts on my story so far, just push the pretty blue button!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Nico POV**

Today Percy was finally going to let me introduce the class to Mrs. O'Leary. I trusted her way more than I trusted Cerberus.

I was walking her down the corridors to Hagrid's hut when her massive leash snapped and she ran ahead of me and out of my sight. A few minutes later I heard a first year girl scream. I bolted down the hall way to find the first year girl was Travis Stoll.

Katie Gardiner was a few feet away laughing her ass off.

"Is this your revenge Katie? Because it's not that scary." Travis asked a little shakily

"No, that was just good luck, Katie said turning to walk away, "by the way you scream like a girl."

**Connor POV**

Travis had been on edge all day and it was starting to get annoying.

"What's the worst she can do to you? I asked Travis, I mean this is Katie Gardiner we're talking about"

"Ummm she could kill me"

"Yeah right, innocent little Katie a killer"

"She set a hellhound on me this morning."

"First it was an accident and second Mrs. O'Leary is harmless."

"Yeah well Mrs. O'Leary's leash is made of the same stuff people zip line on; it doesn't break unless someone messes with it."

"It could have been put on wrong."

"Whatever, I'm going to go hide in my dorm until Katie forgets about revenge."

Travis started to walk up the stairs

"Wait!" I yelled but it was too late Travis's foot broke the hair thin wire running just above the step, a bucket of green paint came toppling down on Travis making him look like Shrek's brother.

Of course a few feet away Katie, Thalia, and Annabeth were laughing.

"Here, Katie said walking up to Travis with a sign that said 'Wet Paint', "you might need this."

**(A/N: and there we have Katie's revenge! What did you think? This chapter was kind of short so I'll upload the next one in a few minutes.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Here is the next chapter!)**

**Harry POV**

Ron and I were headed up to Divination, while Hermione was going to Muggle studies. I was preparing myself for another death sentence by Trelawney and possibly by the new assistant Rachel Dare.

Trelawney was her usual loony self having us look into crystal balls. Rachel was in a corner facing away from everyone staring at a canvas that so far seemed to be a picture of a graveyard.

"Looks like all oracles like predicting your death", Ron whispered.

Rachel seemed to have heard because she walked over to our table and placed the canvas in between us.

"Does this mean anything to either of you?"

"Is it Harry's grave?" Ron asked.

"No, someone is going to die here but there's more to the story. Something bigger, and Harry's got something to do with it." She said.

"And you're sure it's not Harry's death?"

"For the love of Zeus this isn't Harry's death!''

"Then who's going to die?" I asked

"I don't know, a friend, he's a friend." She said before walking back to her easel and picking up a paint brush.

**Rachel POV**

I stared at the grave yard for a minute then began to paint. Painting the future was like going into a trance and some unexplainable force painted the events unfolding in your mind. I barely noticed the sun going down or Trelawney leaving. By the time I was done it was almost midnight.

On the canvas now was a boy with black hair wearing a torn red jersey holding a wand that was shooting a red light at a strange white creature in black robes. The white thing was also holding a wand shooting a green light at the boy. Masked people in black robes where watching the two like you would watch a tennis match. In the background you could just make out a boy lying spread eagle on the ground staring at the sky, a few feet away was a silver trophy. I couldn't understand why but I felt like the trophy was the only way the boy would survive.

The next day everyone was gathered around the painting trying to guess what it could mean.

"Hey Cedric this looks like you." Some boy commented referring to the dead boy.

"Very funny." The boy I assumed was Cedric said.

I knew right then were Cedric Diggory was going to die.

**(now whats going to happen?! We find out tomorrow!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Alrighty now let's find out what Rachel does with her information)**

**Third Person POV:**

"Percy listen to me! This is serious!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I am listening to you" Percy said.

"Then quite playing with you water and look at me!"

"Alright!" Percy said letting the water that had been circling Rachel fall back into the cup, "A kids going to drop dead in a grave yard, what do we do?"

"That's why I came to you!"

"Hey Percy", Nico yelled walking into the great hall with some strange bird horse hybrid in tow; "This is a Hippogriff, its part horse, see if you can talk to it!"

"Umm ok", Percy said walking over to the animal.

"What's he saying?" Nico asked excitedly.

"He says his name is Razor-Wing the greatest Hippogriff that ever lived. Since when are you so into care of magical creatures?"

"It's interesting! Ask him if he knows what happened to Buck-Beak!"

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh and stormed out of the great hall.

**Later in the common room…**

"If you were to receive a vision that predicted someone's death what would you do with that information?" Rachel asked Annabeth.

"Why? Who's death?"

"Cedric Diggory is going to die in a graveyard."

"Well the most logical thing to do would be to keep him out of the graveyard."

"How do I keep him out of the graveyard?"

"Find out why he's there and how he got there and go from there."

"Thanks Annabeth."

**Rachel POV**

I sat in the divination room staring at a blank canvas all day, I was about to give up but suddenly the world around me dulled and I saw the same trophy that was in my last painting. This time two hands were gripping the handles, everything else was blurred.

**Annabeth**

The next day Rachel handed me a picture of a silver trophy. Two hands were holding on to either side, the rest seemed to be spinning.

"He's going to a grave yard by trophy?" I asked

"Do you think something's wrong with the Spirit of Delphi?" Rachel asked nervously

"I don't know maybe you should ask a wizard about it, it could make more sense to them."

Rachel nodded and went in search of Harry.

**Ron POV**

Rachel ran right into the green house in the middle of Herbology. She was talking rapidly to Travis, who turned and shouted something in Greek across the room to Katie. Professor Sprout demanded to know what was going on. Travis began explaining things to Professor Sprout while Katie came over and told us that Rachel needed us right now.

Rachel met us outside the green house and began to explain her visions to us. Half way through her story Travis and Katie joined us. At the end of her explanation she trust a picture into Harry's hands.

"What does it mean?!" Rachel asked urgently

Harry looked at a minute "It kind of looks like a port key"

"What's a port key? What does it do?"

"A port key is an object charmed to magically transport you to a certain palace at a certain time." Hermione answered.

"Certain object, certain time", got it! Thanks a lot Rachel taking off down the path again

"Are you staring to worry about her sanity?" Katie asked as we walked back into the green house.

"Yep" Travis answered.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: sorry I haven't updated recently but school starts this week and I have a book report to finish (start). I'm going to have update every Saturday from now on sorry.)**

**Percy POV:**

Harry sat across from me at breakfast "What's Rachel doing about the Cedric thing?" he asked

"Annabeth finally convinced her to tell Cedric she predicted his death," I said absently poking at my oatmeal.

"How did he take it?"

"I don't know yet, she's been putting it off for two days now."

So she's not afraid to burst in to the middle of a class and interrogate us on port keys but she can't tell a kid that she predicted her death."

"Dude really?"

"Now that a say it out loud I realize it sounds completely ridiculous."

"Do you know a kid named Oliver Wood?"

"Yeah, he's the Gryffindor Quidditch captain."

"Ha! There it is again! Quidditch! What in Hades is Quidditch?!"

"It's a sport wizard's play."

"Well I figured that much. Just because Annabeth calls me seaweed brain doesn't mean I am one."

"There are seven positions on a Quidditch team, three chasers, two beaters, one keeper and one seeker. There are three red balls called quaffles, the chasers job is to get them into one of the three rings on their side of the field. The rings are guarded by the keeper whose job is to keep the quaffles out of the rings. Then there are these nasty black balls flying around called bludgers, the beaters job is to keep them away from their teammates they use a bat to hit them at the other team. Then there's the seeker there job is to catch the golden snitch. Once they do the games over and the teams awarded an additional 150 points."

"Did you say flying in there somewhere?"

"Yeah, we do it all on broom sticks."

"Flying broomsticks? Don't you find that a little cliché?"

"You guys should start a demi-god Quidditch team! I'm sure Oliver would love to coach you!" harry said ignoring Percy's last statement."

"Sorry to rain on your parade but I don't fly."

"But Nico said you have a flying horse."

"That's different horses are neutral territory."

"Because Poseidon created horses," Harry finished recalling the information from his paper on Poseidon, "Why don't you play on pegasi instead of brooms."

"That might work."

"Great I'll talk to Oliver you try and get six other people."

"Great meet you back here at dinner with the rest of the demi-god Quidditch team." Percy said swinging a duffle bag over his shoulder and walking out of the great hall.

**(A/N: So by at the most the next chapter with be up on Saturday. If I get enough done tomorrow I might be able to write the next chapter then and upload it we'll see. anyways review or die!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: I'm back! I finished my book report if you we're wondering, and then I had a dream about Percy playing Quidditch on Blackjack. Before I start I would like to thank, well I don't really know. Thank you to the person who told me I was spelling Castor's name wrong otherwise I would have kept spelling it Chaster. To toe walker: he'll defiantly come, just not in this chapter, maybe in the next one though. Now for Quidditch on Blackjack!)**

**Percy POV:**

Harry and I had agreed that I was should have talked to most of the people I thought would join by dinner, but being the over achieving demi-god I was I had the entire team and three pegasi by lunch. Harry didn't think I get even a maybe by tomorrow.

Anyways I wanted to get Nico and Thalia to join but they both refused to leave the ground. I did manage to get Annabeth, Katie and Clarisse as chasers. (Clarisse was more of an act of desperation.) The Stoll brothers were going to be beaters, Castor was going to be a keeper and I was going for seeker. I was going to ask Rachel to join but she was in the hospital wing because she hasn't been sleeping.

As the day dragged on we were getting more and more excited. Even Clarisse was distracted, I could tell because she didn't win a single fight (even against Malfoy). As soon as our last class left we ran to the castle. Harry, the team and Oliver were waiting for us.

Oliver began explaining the rules of Quidditch, even though we already knew them. Then he began talking about brooms until Harry informed him we would be playing on pegasi. This little fact seemed to catch him off guard.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Oliver asked doing a very bad job of hiding his surprise.

"It's either pegasi or getting struck out of the sky by the king of the gods" Annabeth said dismissively.

Oliver was quiet for a few minutes before saying "demi-gods lead interesting lives."

_Ω later on the Quidditch pitch Ω_

**Annabeth POV**

After we got an hour long lecture on the history of Quidditch (apparently it was the shortened version) Oliver finally took us out to the pitch.

Seven pegasi were lined up facing us. Out of all of them I only recognized three. Blackjack, Guido, and Porkpie were at the end of the line. Would you like to guess which on Percy got? I ended up on Guido and I think Connor was on Porkpie.

The drills were easy enough but Oliver didn't let you go until you were about to collapse from exhaustion. When we first started out we were on the ground. Katie Clarisse and I were tossing a tennis ball to each other, the Stolls were hitting a dodge ball back and forth with bats, Oliver was throwing tennis balls at Castor who had to keep them out of three rings behind him, and Percy was looking at that I spy book. Then we were on the pegasi who were flying in one spot. The only person doing something different was Percy. Harry was throwing a ping-pong ball in all different directions; Percy's job was to catch them before they hit the ground. Then Oliver had us moving around while tossing the tennis balls, about thirty minutes later Oliver handed us quaffles, then he let the bludgers out. The one thing he didn't take out was the golden snitch which looked very hard to find. It was around midnight when Oliver finally let us leave. We were all stumbling around like drunks and twice the stair case moved on us and we almost fell off. I think someone fell asleep on one of the stair cases.

**(A/N: kind of short I'm going to start the next one immediately. If you're waiting on 100 years later I have the chapter written I just need to edit it. I should have it up in about thirty minutes. I'm in a good mood today so no death threat, enjoy it while you can because next chapter I might not be so merciful… Have a nice day!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Hello my dear readers, I just wanted to share some recent events that took place in my life that affect this story. The first thing is I'm updating so late because my syod got reported and this was the soonest fanfiction would let me update. Second this chapter may or may not be written in an old fashioned manner, I've been reading the Inheritance cycle and I'm on page 694 of the last book. Third I am slightly depressed because Queen Islanzadi is dead; I'm not sure if my depression shows but just in case that's why. Alright now I can begin)**

**Percy POV**

After our first Quidditch practice rumors about the sport began to spread. First it was whether or not we were a team, then the team name (we picked the Delphi Demigods), after that it was are pegasi against the rules, the most recent one I heard was Dumbledore was reopening this year's Quidditch league and letting us in. The last one proved true.

Our first match was against Hufflepuff, supposedly the easiest team to beat. I wasn't real nervous; after you fight an all powerful titan few things do scare you. Just then there was a girlish scream (Later I learned it was Travis Stoll) from behind me then someone yelled:

"Brother!"

There was about a five second lapse between the yell and a sensation similar to one of being run over by a bus. I swear I could feel the eyes of every single wizard in the Great Hall watching me. The again it's not every day they see a Cyclops hugging some random guy.

"Hi Tyson, How are you?" I asked when he finally let me go. I found out that everything was going good in Poseidon's underwater kingdom and that they would not be running out of peanut butter anytime soon. I also found out that Tyson would be announcing our game with Lee Jordan.

The hour before the game passed quickly, I vaguely remember talking about a strategy with Annabeth and Harry. Sadly if you forget your strategy your increase your chances of screwing up by about 75%, Lucky for me though I had a nice little ability that allowed me to prove all logics wrong.

My first real memory since breakfast was standing in the locker room right before going out onto the pitch. Then it was shaking the hand of the boy Rachel painted dead. After that I was on Blackjack, somewhere a whistle blew and the game began.

**(A/N: I'm ending this chapter here for three reasons; one its 2:30 in the morning and I'm tired as crap, two cliffhangers are interesting, Three** **Islanzadi is still dead and I very depressed. I don't even remember liking her up until she was fighting Barst and I was holding my breath. This probably doesn't make any sense to most of you considering the Inheritance cycle not really all that popular. Maybe I'll do a Percy & Eragon crossover later on but I'm defiantly not starting any new projects till I've finished this story. On that happy note no death threat today I'm in mourning)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: That awkward moment when you realize that you are never ever going to spell Castor's name right, anyways this is going to be my soap opera chapter, yeah I'm pathetic but I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this)**

** Pansy POV**

The horses, what were they called? Oh, pegasi, and the Slytherin team slowly rose higher and higher until they were level with the top most seats. Being a part of the Slytherin I found myself rather annoyed when that kid Castor (I wonder how you spell a name like that) blocked the first quaffle. I didn't know the name of the chaser then again the only guy on the team I was watching was Draco.

The other seeker, Percy, didn't look nearly as good as Draco. I turned my attention away from the game for a moment to see if I could find that ugly little **CENSORED **Drew. Sure enough she was in the stands across from me; her eyes were glued on Draco. She was so obvious and not to mention annoying. I looked back up at Draco and then back down at Drew, now she was glaring at me. We were going to have to have a talk later. I turned my attention back to the game.

"Annabeth Chase has a quaffle!" the announcer, Lee Jordan, shouted. "She shoots and she scores! She's also really beautiful" Lee added. Then the sound of coughing and choking came out over the microphone.

"Sorry Percy I didn't mean it!" Lee choked out then the coughing stopped and the game continued.

"It looks like Draco's spotted the snitch!" _as expected _I thought.

"Seems like Percy's found it too!" Took him long enough, but I not everyone can be as amazing as Draco.

"Draco's almost got the snitch." Was it just me or was there a hint of disappointment in his voice, probably just me. Then there was a blinding flash of light I tried to scream but my voice caught in my throat.

Ω Hello I would like to take this line break for dramatic affect Ω

"Was that lightning?!" Lee asked while the rest of us recovered. I frantically searched the sky for any sign of Draco, to my horror he was laying spread-eagle who knows how many feet below on the ground. Once again I tried to scream but my voice had not returned. The medic, Will Solace, rushed out with another wizard and a stretcher; they quickly picked up Draco and took him up to the castle while the game continued.

It was odd how everyone just kept going while the most amazing person was possibly dead. _Maybe they're just observing the rules _I thought _After all a Quidditch game doesn't end till the snitch is caught, they must want to be done as quickly as possible to make sure that Draco's okay. _I decided no one would notice if one person was gone so I slipped out of my seat I noticed Drew had done the same maybe now was the time for our talk…

Ω That last line break? Please everyone knows I'm way more dramatic Ω

**Drew POV**

When I saw the lightning bolt my first thought was Thalia but she swore she didn't do it, liar. After the initial shock everyone got up and carried on with the game, everyone except Draco. I figured Draco was probably unconscious and would need someone there with him when he woke up. I noticed Pansy had the same idea. That girl needed to get a sense of reality, Draco was mine.

Sure enough when I got to the bottom of the stairs Pansy Parkinson was waiting for me. I tried to be nice, okay I tried to ignore her but in my defense I had nothing nice to say to her. Apparently she had nothing nice to say either because she greeted me with a "let's get to the point Tanaka", Pansy growled "Stay away from Draco, he's mine." I smirked

"Please, you're only fooling yourself." Pansy rolled her eyes

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself."

"Right"

"Want to bet?"

"Just stay away from Draco." Pans said flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking up towards the castle. Did she seriously think that was attractive?

Ω I may not be dramatic but let's face it I'm one sexy line break Ω

Madam Pomfrey assured us that Draco was in no immediate danger and said he would be awake in about three hours. Pansy left after hearing this I waited twenty minutes before slipping out myself so Pansy didn't notice. I bet she was in her dorm sobbing. It's a wonder she hasn't scared him off, or maybe she has.

I returned to the game just in time to see Percy catch the snitch. Thalia asked about Draco and I assured her he was fine. I went to the party in the Gryffindor common room feeling rather happy. Draco was fine and the Delphi Demigods had one.

**(A/N: lets end on a happy note shall we? As you can see I am in a much better mood since the last chapter, speaking of which there are things I must discuss with you. **

**1. Completely ignore the fact that I was up a 2 in the morning writing a fanfiction**

**2. I have decided to write an Eragon Percy crossover. Remember the two mysterious women who kept popping up? Well they're going to be demi-gods who are going to help the seven from the prophecy over through Galtorabrix while getting spell check to agree with his name.**

**Since I'm in a good mood and feeling very soap operaish DEATH THREAT! We haven't had one of these in a while, hmmm how should I threaten you? I know! Review or I'll shove you into a hole! You have a nice night now!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: Heyyy guys! It's been a while. Ok so what happened was I joined this swim team and they have two day long meets every two or three weeks and I ****_have_**** to go to them otherwise my coach will drown me or something and the next two meets are away so I have to stay in a hotel which means I can't write but [this is my advertising agency mode] if you're looking for some entertainment while I'm away .Anything has started a PJO forum- **

myforums/Not-Telling-Anything/4189044/

**It's pretty fun there's only four campers right now but you should give it a try anyways maybe there'll be more sexy line breaks there *wink, wink*)**

**Nico POV**

I was enjoying my first normal meal (Yeah we all know how often I use the word normal) when Thalia came sliding in, and when I say sliding I mean wearing socks in a tile hallway sliding. Naturally she had absolutely no control over where she was going and came crashing into me of all people.

"Ack! Get off of me!" I managed to get out. Thalia slowly stood up giving me a death glare. Seriously? The glaring was kind of my thing.

"It's not like I purposely chose _you_ as a human pillow, if I had any say in where I landed it would have been on Annabeth, you're so boney it's almost as bad as landing on the tile."

"Then why don't you put shoes on before running down the hallways?"

"Shoes are for losers. Anyways do you want to know why I bothered to come out here and talk to you or not?"

"Fine" I said exasperated.

"Well I found out why my dad nearly killed Draco." That got me interested.

"And…?"

"Apparently Draco annoys the shit out of him and he was bored that day so he electrocuted Draco."

"I'm on your dad's good side right?" I asked nervously.

"Maybe" She said suspiciously before taking off down the halls again. I tried to go make to my _normal _meal but the fates where not feeling friendly today because five minutes later Percy landed on me.

"You make a terrible pillow" He kindly informed me.

"So I've been told." I replied icily.

"So do you want to know why I'm out here or what?"

"At least there's a pattern to all of this" I muttered to myself before telling Percy "sure."

Percy Held out a paper in front of him and began reading

**_Attention Hogwarts students and Demi-god guests on the Evening of October 2 a formal dance will be held to honor our guests. _**

"Is that it?" I asked in a bored tone.

Percy shrugged "That's all there is in the Greek translation."

Just then Fred and George came flying in and guess what? They landed on me**_!_** I was going to have to have a serious talk with the fates whenever I tracked them down.

**(A/N: yep I'm a meanie. CLIFFHANGER! What do the twins of terror want? Only time will tell. Bye Children review of I'll drown you! J)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: first thing I'd like to say is spell checks a retard. Secondly (if spell check hadn't screwed with my last sentence this would have been first) I don't remember who saint this but someone said it would be so funny if the gods showed up. ok you have just like inspired me, next chapter is going to be a lot of fun. I was supposed to have uploaded this on Sunday but my laptop got taken away :( I took my day's iPad to write this. I feel like Hermes right now. The thing I was talking about earlier, its a role play thing just copy and paste the web address and it should take you where you need to go.**

**Nico's POV:**

Can you guess the first thing the twins of terror said to me?

"Wow your boney" and "have you eaten recently?" where both correct.

just like the last two times I shoved them off and they had something interesting to tell me.

"So do you think Travis is going to ask Katie out?!" Does anyone else find it creepy that they both speak at the exact same time? I do.

"How would I know?!"

"well you go to summer camp together." Weasel 1 said

"and you fought in a war together" weasel 2 said.

"that doesn't mean we talk to each other!"

"Well, someones angry." They said at the same time using that annoying voice reserved for small children.

"We should get Hermione to make us a poly juice potion, just in case." They said sliding out of the hall. That's when I noticed Percy was still here.

"So how are you going to ask Annabeth out?" I asked not really caring.

"I don't know, Any ideas?"

"No, go away."

"Do you think that Ron kid likes Annabeth?" He asked, completely ignoring my last remark.

"Yes, you should be worried." I said dismissively.

"Really?" He said. Was it just me or was he worried?

"Can you take a hint?"

"So you do think he likes her?"

"Will you calm down and leave?"

Percy sighed and finally left

Thank Zeus! Hopefully I could enjoy my meal now.

**A/N: have you ever read one of those author notes where they call begging for reviews pathetic? Yeah I read one of those the I realized; I don't care wow pathetic I am I want reviews! If you have a problem with it you cCan go screw yourself.**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: Hey guys it's been a while! I have a new forum to advertise **

**myforums/sunshine-everlasting/4021728/**

**Yep I made that one it's called Super hero's INC. Then there's the PJO forum**

**myforums/Not-Telling-Anything/4189044/**

**We just hit 200 posts like as I'm writing this so yeah.)**

**Fred POV**

So a dance, hmmm a polyjuice potion took a month to brew, if I played his cards right he could turn into Travis and ask Katie just before the deadline. But that's assuming someone else doesn't ask her first. I bet my idiot brother Ron would screw everything up by asking her after Annabeth turned him down. But that was also assuming he got the guts to ask her and that Percy didn't arrange some unfortunate accident. On second thought it didn't sound like Ron would be a problem at all. The real problem was if Katie would take Travis seriously.

While I was contemplating these things Katie and Travis walked in together, not strangling each other, holding hands even.

George whistled and a few people stared, well actually everyone stared. A few girls squealed and practically dragged Katie off into the girl's dorm, even Drew went**. **The guys immediately swarmed around Travis.

"So how did you actually get her to talk to you?" George asked.

"Well it's not like we hate each other." Travis said smirking.

"Yes, it is." I said.

"So what makes you think the ploy juice potion was going to work?" He asked still wearing that annoying smirk.

Everyone was silent until Seamus Finnegan broke the silence

"So how _did _you get her to say yes?" He asked

"I just asked her." Travis said.

"No way" It sounded like Ron.

Travis nodded and I rolled my eyes.

**Percy POV**

So Travis already asked Katie? Hmm I was going to have to act fast so Ron didn't ask Annabeth first. I didn't hate Ron but the kid needed to learn some boundaries.

I decided I would use pumpkin Juice at breakfast to spell out **Will you go to the dance with me Annabeth?**

Naturally I spent all night thinking about what could go wrong, and when you're a demi-god you have plenty of room to be creative. If you think no was my worst case scenario your wrong. Mine was Annabeth gets eaten, see look demi-god creativity at work.

Well the moment finally came when I walked down to breakfast with Travis (of course for moral support) Connor, Will and Jake. Chaster and Nico would have been here but Chaster was asleep and Nico was with Madame Pomfroy. Nico originally went there as a joke but Madame Pomfroy actually did find a broken rib and Nico had to spend the night there, so he was in no hurry to see me.

We were all sitting in this little swarm, I wondered if girls always felt like this running around in packs. Slowly a WILL appeared then YOU and then a GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME ANNABETH?

Would you like to guess what she said? Yes, yes you would. Go ahead guess.

**A/N: I know I know its short but if the fates look favorably upon me I might be able to get the next chapter written in an hour or so.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: If you reading this and you're not angry with me then I must have gotten this up within a reasonable amount of time.) **

**PERCY POV**

That's right I got a YES! I also learned it was possible to fit half of Hogwarts inside of a swarm of girls. Yep that's right half of the Hogwarts population somehow managed to completely surround Annabeth.

**ANNABETH POV**

After Percy asked me to the dance, and I escaped the mob I walked with Clarisse, Rachel, Katie, and Thalia. It was more like ran for the safety of our dorms. Rachel and Thalia weren't very interested because they'd both sworn off men for all eternity. Clarisse was kind of sad because Chris wasn't going to be here, Katie was really the only one excited about this.

For once I actually felt bad for Clarisse, that's when I got a genius idea. Chris had gone unclaimed for a while; actually I wasn't sure he'd ever been claimed.

"Have you ever wondered whether or not we should have a representative for the unclaimed?" I asked.

Clarisse looked up a little hopeful for a moment then she said sullenly "Yeah but there's like three unclaimed people left in the world."

"And I'm sure that those three people would feel very special if they had their own rep." Thalia said picking up on what I was saying.

"And if they were represented they wouldn't feel ignored and betray us starting Divine War III." Katie said.

"Besides I'm here to represent the oracle of Delphi and there's only one oracle last time I checked." Rachel added.

"Fine", Clarisse huffed, "let's go call Chiron."

He seemed much happier after we decided Chris would arrive in a week.

"So Thalia who are you going with?" A voice behind us asked.

"DRACO?!" Rachel half asked half yelled. Draco smirked "Surprised?" he asked.

"Yeah'', Thalia said spitting out the words, "I thought you hated the world or something."

Draco rolled his eyes "I'm not Nico."

Thunder rumbled "What did you say about my cousin?" she asked with an eerie calm which in my opinion was much scarier than her screaming. Clarisse and Katie pulled her back, both of them did not look happy about it.

"You heard me I called your cousin emo." Draco said. He was making a risky bet assuming Clarisse and Katie wouldn't care what he said about Nico. It was a fatal mistake all three of them ran at him, Rachel and I weren't far behind. In the end Draco ended dangling from the ceiling by his ankle. His clothes were charred and he had a nasty cut right above his left eyebrow. We high fived and left him for Filch to find.

"So who are you going with Thalia?" Clarisse asked

"The giant squid" She said answered.

"Seriously" I asked.

She nodded

"Gods I have such weird friends." Katie said.

"But you love us anyways." Thalia sing-songed.

"Right" Katie said

"Whatever, when do we get to go dress shopping" Clarisse asked.

"Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?" I asked.

"That's right the great and amazing Clarisse La Rue wishes to go dress shopping." She said.

"Let's go Saturday." Rachel said as we reached the moving stair cases. We each stepped onto our respective stair case

"I shall see you Saturday!" I called as our stair cases began to move.


	18. Chapter 18

From No One's POV

Katie Gardiner took a running start and leaped on the railing of the moving stair case. She flew down the to the bottom in a matter of seconds, she grabbed on to the remaining vine where she had trapped Malfoy and swung out an open window bouncing off the grass like a trampoline.

**Thalia's POV **

Annabeth, Clarisse, Rachel and I were waiting beneath a tree outside of Hogwarts. After Draco got cut down he suggested we select the whomping willow as our waiting spot, we 'kindly' declined. Rachel was about to go and hunt Katie down when she came flying out the window.

It took all of us a minute to realize what just happened and by that time Katie was already half way to Hogsmeade.

I learned that five girls racing into a town attracts a lot of attention. I probably should have expected something like this considering the same thing had happened to whit hitch three people, but we weren't screaming bloody murder this time.

Anyways about half the town ran out to see what was wrong.

"So did they hear about our talent for attracting deadly situations?" Rachel asked.

"Most likely." Annabeth agreed.

After they realized we weren't in any danger they went about their business. All except one guy with some sort of pimp cane and long blonde hair that desperately needed a hair cut.

"Hello girls, I'm Mr. Malfoy." The man said extending his hand. I'd already guessed who he was just based on the way he walked.

After no one took his hand he said "Now I understand you've been bullying my son."

*I'm back! That's right your favorite line break is once again making things dramatic!*

**Annabeth POV**

"Now don't worry girls, your not in any trouble, but if this continues I may have to take legal action against you."

I guess legal action was supposed to be intimidating but Percy almost got me charged with kidnapping and possibly murder when I was twelve, a law suit wasn't impressive.

Clarisse seemed disgusted "And who are you to fight your son's battles for him? And I've heard about your little blackmail scam a few years back."

Clearly Thalia didn't like Mr. Malfoy either because she joined in with the crush the guy's ego. "Clarisse's right you need to back off, we grew up without parents completely and we have jobs already."

"You have started man hunts and been accused of almost every felony." Mr. Malfoy snapped.

"We've saved the world. What can you say? The first sign of trouble in your little world and you went off murdering innocent people." Rachel said calmly.

Mr. Malfoy turned and walked off quickly

*Miss me? Well don't worry your favorite line break is back*

**Percy POV**

"Are we supposed to buy a tux?" Travis asked.

For reasons unknown to me Travis Connor and the twins of terror were sitting with me at breakfast.

"I guess." I answered with out any real enthusiasm .

Laughter erupted at the other end of the table. Ron was glaring at some sort of deformed dress.

"Aww poor Ronny." George said with fake sympathy.

"What is that thing?" Nico asked suddenly appearing beside me making everybody jump.

Fred recovered quickly and said, "That my dear boy is a dress robe, every proper wizard has one."

"As you can tell Ronald is at the height of fashion, in the 1700's." George chimed in.

"Thankfully we are not in the 1700's and Ronald just looks like an idiot." Fred finished

Someone clapped behind us "That was very educational weasels." A very annoying voice said behind me. Do I have to tell you from whom it came from?

I turned and faced Draco Malfoy "So I heard you got beat up by a girl Malfoy." I said loud enough for the Slytherin table next to us to hear.

"Your girlfriend better watch her back Jackson." Draco said equally loud.

"If your trying to pick a fight with Annabeth, then good luck because you are in way over your head." Nico said.

Draco smirked "Right about now she should be having a talk with my father."

"Then if I were you I'd be praying for the poor man right about now."Will Solace said sitting down across the table.

Draco rolled his eyes and sauntered off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Drew POV**

I was observing, NOT STALKING, the people coming in and out of the dress shop, most of the time I was watching from behind cloths racks. As a daughter of Aphrodite I was naturally wondering what dresses people were planning on wearing and enjoying their faces as I walked by looking _much_ better in the same dress. So far I'd gotten the entire Hufflepuff quidditch team, Cho Cang, and Luna Lovegood. Luna was the least satisfying out of all the reactions I'd gotten so far.

Durning one of the rare moments I was actually looking for a dress to wear I heard Clarisse talking to Katie

"A green dress? Isn't that a little cliche?"

"That's what I thought at first but I tried it on an I actually like it."

I finally found the two standing in front of a mirror Katie had on a strapless emerald green dress and Clarisse had on a red dress that reached her knees

"Well you have a red dress." Katie pointed out

"You two look like Christmas." Thalia teased coming up behind the two with a silver dress draped over her arm.

"Seems like we're all feeling cliche" Annabeth said coming out of a dressing room wearing a light blue dress

"Really you're going in blue? With Percy?" Thalia asked

"Your a huntress and you're going in silver."

"It has to go with my tiara."

"Why don't you just take that thing off?"

"Even if I wanted to its not coming off."

"Why not?"

"Because its magical!"

"Careful, your sarcasm is showing."

Thalia rolled her eyes and went into a dressing room as Rachel came out wearing a knee length multi colored dress.

"See look someone's not being cliche." Clarisse said.

"I don't think I have a cliche." Rachel answered facing the mirror.

Clarisse shrugged and went into her dressing room as Katie went into hers. I was a little annoyed I missed my chance to get Clarisse but I still had a chance to get Annabeth.

There were two dressing rooms in the store, I found Annabeth's dress and went into a dressing room without being noticed. When I came out Thalia was in front of the mirror while Clarisse, Katie, and Annabeth where standing behind her dress normally again Rachel came out shortly after.

I walked up to the mirror and stood next to Thalia

"What do you think?" I asked

"I think stalking is a felony and you have no creativity Drew." Annabeth said sounding bored

Thalia came out of her dressing room and left with the others, I'd been so angry I didn't even noticed Thalia leave.

Annabeth was going to have to learn you do **not** mess with Drew Tanka.

*Hey guys its me the sexy one remember? of course you do*

For the next hour I got random students until Pansy and her minions came in. I immediately began to follow them knowing I was going to look way better than Pansy in whatever dress she wore

She picked out two dresses one was pink, a color I looked best in, and a dark green one, which I could also pull off.

She tried on the green one first which I knew I looked better in. She looked pretty enough, but she obviously wanted to set herself up for failure by going with pink which was not her color.

Apparently she was color blind because she announced loudly "I think I'll get this one!"

She went into the changing room and I took off, I didn't see her check out or leave but I knew she did because the bell rang.

I immediately found another pink dress in my size and rushed to try it on.

It was a little short but I doubted a teacher would notice. I quickly bought the dress and left.

I could already imagine how red Pansy's face would turn when she saw me.

**Draco POV**

I had already learned of my fathers encounter with the four Demi god brats and was getting sick and tired of Jackson nagging me about it.

I was in the library deciding on the best way to get revenge when the little emo git brought up the blonde git _again _

"So what do you think Annabeths going to do to that jerk?" Nico asked Jackson

"Who knows" Jackson said, "I feel bad for the poor guy his ego is so huge he thinks he can just pick a bunch of random fights."

Nico or Jackson sighed sympathetically, like the had no idea I was within ear shot. I tried to go back to my revenge plans but I'd lost my train of thought. Damn them!

I had nearly completed another plan when a knife came flying at me. I jumped out of the way just in time and the knife lodged itself in the bookshelf behind me. I looked up in the direction the knife had come from. I saw a flash of a Hogwarts robe which didn't mean anything since even the demigods had started wearing them. my only witnesses to the event where Nico and Percy who where not the people I would like to have died next to.

"Where did that come from?!" Nico asked

Jackson had already yanked the knife out of the bookshelf.

"It's not Annabeth's." he announced reading my mind

"Then who?"

Jackson shrugged "It could be anyone this knife was stolen from Annabeth and Drew's class."

"Rachel might be able might be able to get a vision or something if we bring it to her." Nico offered.

**Rachel POV**

****I sat in front of an empty canvas holding the knife. Suddenly I had a flash of a face and began to paint. When I was done I stared at a portrait of a person I'd never expect to kill Draco.

**Very dramatic isn't it? Well recently I've been advertising some PJO forums and since this is a crossover it's only fair I advertise a Harry Potter forum right?**

**Well here's one moderated by yours truly**

** forum/Hogwarts-school-of-Witchcraft-and-Wizardry/122001/**


	20. Chapter 20

**Rachel POV**

_"Pansy?"_ Percy asked for the millionth time staring at my newest creation, "Why would _she _make an attempt on Draco's life, she loves him."

"Trust me this wasn't for Draco", Annabeth answered leaning over Percy's shoulder "It was meant to freak Drew out, which it has."

"But why risk Draco's life to get to Drew?" Percy asked still obviously doubtful.

"You've never seen her throw a knife, she never misses. If she intended for Draco to be hurt he would have been." Annabeth replied.

Percy was just about to ask yet another question when two Ravenclaws ran into the library a brown haired boy Rachel recognized as Johnathan was chasing another girl with excited blue eyes and a lighter shade of brown hair.

"Come on Kat give it back!" Johnathan called to the girl.

Kat ignored him running down the aisles in the library "Christian! Christian look what I found!"

A boy who Rachel would have mistaken for Draco if he hadn't been wearing robes with a Ravenclaw emblem on it poked his head out of an aisle. Kat tossed him the book and he looked at it for a minute before a smile broke out on his face before the conversation could continue Annabeth called out to them

"Hey do you mind taking a look at something for me and telling me what you think?'' she asked.

Kat answered first "Sure what do you need." she looked about fifteen and it was clear from how comfortable she was around the demi-gods that she knew Annabeth well.

Annabeth started to explain the whole situation as Johnathan and Christian came over. At the end of Annabeth's speech Kat nodded. "I agree with you on the fact that it was Pansy but getting to Drew is either untrue or poor planning."

Percy smiled "And why is that?" he asked smugly.

"Because Drew is probably just trying to get her rite of passage which means she could care less about what happens to Draco just as long as he gets his heart broken. If this is true his brush with death will only give Drew a reason to fawn over him. Pansy's plan was probably to have Draco think Drew was the one to throw the knife."

Percy thought about it for a minute "Are you sure she wasn't trying to convince Draco it was Annabeth?"

Kat nodded "Pansy wanted you to be there so you could see it wasn't Annabeth's knife or throwing style, I think she also wanted you to see it was the same way Drew threw."

Annabeth and Kat went through a couple more theories, all of them pointing back to Pansy, but Kat's original theory seemed to make the most sense.

**Drew POV**

Annabeth and Percy were talking quietly in the library when I walked in.

"Hey Drew." Annabeth said, "Are you going with anyone to the Yule Ball tomorrow?"

I rolled my eyes "Please there's no one here worth my time."

Percy raised his eyebrows "Really? I thought you liked a certain Malfoy jerk?"

"Its not his fault Annabeth picked a fight with him." I said.

Annabeth smirked "Just remember the gods are chaperoning, and not a lot of them particularly like Malfoy."

-I am a line break. Bow down before me peasants-

I knew tonight was the dance before anyone even mentioned it. You could tell because all the girls were excited and all the boys were nervous. Normally I would find such things trivial, but tonight I would get to show everybody how much better I looked compared to Pansy. I decided since it was Friday and a lot of girls would be cutting class to do their hair and makeup that Annabeth could handle who was left, therefore I also spent all morning perfecting my makeup and making my hair even ore beautiful than it already was. by the time I looked good enough to be a goddess myself it was already six which meant the dance was starting right now. Perfect, by the time I got my dress on and down to the great hall I was thirty minutes late. This was prefect because I had missed the time when most people got here and could now make an entrance. Naturally this was when my demi-god luck kicked in.

Snape was standing at the door 'chaperoning'.

"Excuse me miss Tanaka" ,He said in his creepy monotone, "But the bottom half of your dress seems to be missing, I'm going to have to ask you to find it before you go in."

"What?" I asked. I almost said Pansy was wearing the exact same dress but just then she came out hanging on Draco's arm wearing the green dress I thought she looked better in.

Eventually I did manage to charm speak my way in but I was still set on revenge


End file.
